Save A Prayer
by Space Acer
Summary: Single chapter LitaRandy fic. Hope you all enjoy! R&R, please! :)


'Save a Prayer'  
Author: The Space Acer  
E-mail:  
Rating: PG-13 for mild sexual content.  
Spoilers: None.

Disclaimer: 'Save a Prayer' is a song and is copyrighted to Duran Duran. I do not own it, neither do I own any of the characters in the story. Also, a short selection of '1,000 Words' from the FFX-2 OST was used.

_:You saw me standing by the wall, corner of a main street  
And the lights are flashing on your window sill  
All alone ain't much fun, so you're looking for the thrill  
And you know just what it takes and where to go:_

Her break-up with Matt Hardy had been detrimental. For three months, she had been fighting back the tears and penting up the feelings in hopes that she could forget their relationship. But, every once in a while, Lita found herself sobbing silently in the girls lockeroom. It was the atmosphere that did it. She could never work in this business and not think about Matt. It was like a disease that plagued her; a disease that didn't have an immediate cure. One night, her friend Stacy Keibler happened to see her crying.

"Lita, what's wrong?"

Lita quickly wiped away her tears and cleared her throat.

"Oh, nothing's wrong."

She knew the raspy sound in her voice didn't seem too convincing.

"It's Matt... again."

Stacy plopped down next to her.

"Oh. Anything I can do to help?"

Lita couldn't help but laugh.

"Help? Only if you can make me forget about Matt Hardy."

After that, she wasn't expecting an answer. But, she got one.

"Well..."

"Well? Stacy. What do you mean: Well?"

At this point, she'd be willing to do anything.

"You know, Randy Orton, right? The Legend Killer?"

Lita nodded, not sure where this was going.

"Yeah."

Stacy knew she probably shouldn't point her in this direction, but she hated to see Lita crying all the time.

"He's also dubbed "The Boyfriend Killer" in bed, if you know what I mean."

Lita's jaw dropped.

"Stacy! Are you serious?"

"As a heart attack."

She was surprised that she even gave the idea any thought. But, she was desperate.

"How?"

"Like how do you hook up with him?"

"Yeah."

"I'll recommend you to him. After all, I myself have been through the motions."

"So, you've done this...?"

Stacy nodded.

"I was torn apart by my break-up with Test. I have to say it was pretty incredible. The trick is to not get attached and just enjoy it for what it's worth. I guarantee you for that night, you will completely forget that Matt Hardy ever existed."

_:Feel the breeze deep on the inside, look down into the well  
If you can you'll see the world in all his fire  
Take a chance (like all dreamers can't find another way.)  
You don't have to dream it all, just live a day:_

She sat on the edge of her hotel bed. Any second now she expected to pick up the phone and just tell Stacy to call the whole thing off. Could sex be enough to put away all of her pain? Could that pleasure be sufficient enough to ease her heart-ache? It was worth a try, she thought. If it didn't cover everything up, at least it'd be great sex. Before she could actually change her mind, someone knocked at the door.

"No turning back, now."

Lita looked through the peek whole and quickly turned around with her back to the door, suddenly out of breath.

"Oh my God."

She took another peek. There stood Randy Orton wearing a slightly unbuttoned Paris blue Murano Jacquard long-sleeve V-neck shirt with square hem in a soft, supple jacquard-weave knit, and a pair of Nautica "Rigger" double-pleated black slacks. She took a deep breath and then released it. Pull yourself together, she told herself. She fixed her hair a little before opening the door.

"Hey, Randy. Wow..."

He smiled at her. God, it nearly melted her.

"Can I come in?"

"Oh. Of course! I mean, come in."

She opened the door further. He stepped in and took a seat on the couch near the bed. He stretched out his arms and waved her next to him. Lita closed the door and slowly eased her way next o him, her breathing unusually heavy.

"So, um. How do we do this?"

Randy smirked, sliding an arm around her.

"Relax. You look a little nervous."

"I am."

"Why?"

"I don't know. It's been a while and I haven't really done it like this before."

"Oh, that's why."

He removed his arm from around her shoulders and put his hands together.

"Well, I'm not about forcing anyone to do anything. We can just talk, if you want."

She sensed sincerity in his voice. She wasn't quite expecting that.

"Really?"

"Sure."

Should she bombard him with the whole 'Matt Dumped Me' story? She debated with the idea of telling him about it, but it seemed harmless. Who knows? Maybe this is what she needed.

"I thought this would help me get over Matt."

"Oh yeah. I heard about that. Sorry to hear things didn't work out for you two."

"Thanks."

"So, you thought that maybe a night with The Legend Killer might ease things up a bit?"

"Yeah. I feel like a cheap floozy."

He laughed.

"Aw, don't be too hard on yourself. I'm the floozy, here."

It made her smile. Instead of trying to seduce her and get his way, he was joking with her, and trying to cheer her up.

"How long have you been doing this?"

Uh-oh. Why did she ask that? It must've made him feel so uncomfortable. Before he could answer her, she apologized.

"I mean... God, I'm so sorry."

"Too long."

She got confused by his reply.

"You sound like you don't even like doing it."

"Not anymore. I mean, not as much. It's like getting on a rollercoaster. After you've ridden it for the one-hundreth time, the thrill isn't there anymore. It becomes more of a 'just because I can' type thing."

"I see. So, you weren't particularly looking forward to this, then?"

The Legend Killer grinned.

"Well, I wouldn't say that."

"Why not?"

"Well, because I've never been with you before."

Lita cracked another smile.

"You have no shame, do you?"

He smiled back at her, looking deeply into her hazel eyes. God, she is beautiful, he thought. He was only half serious when he had said that he was only a little interested in having sex with her. The truth is, he had the biggest crush on her. But, before then, her and Matt were inseparable. The thought of being with her haunted him every time he engaged in sexual activity with another woman. There was no way he could have had her. And now here she was, offering herself to him. It seemed wrong to accept without telling her his true feelings.

A stunned feeling overcame Lita. Randy wanted to kiss her, and she wanted him to do it. She closed her eyes, hoping that it might help him to realize that she wanted it, too.

And it worked. Before both of them knew it, they were sharing a passionate kiss on the couch. Lita leaned back, allowing for Randy to slowly move on top of her. He gently caressed her body with his strong hands, deepening their kiss, wanting to explore every corner of her mouth. She held his face close to hers, kissing him back desperately. Stacy was right. Matt Hardy didn't even so much as exist at that moment. Finally, Randy pulled away from her, panting heavily because he'd used up all his breath, putting everything he had into that kiss. He thought at any moment he was going to pass out on the floor. Lita guided his mouth back to hers, wanting him to continue. He obliged, knowing there wasn't any reason to hold back.

_:Pretty looking road I try to hold the rising floods that fill my skin  
Don't ask me why I'll keep my promise I'll melt the ice  
And you wanted to dance, so I asked you to dance  
But fear is in your soul  
Some people call it a one night stand, but we can call it paradise._

_Don't save a prayer for me now  
Save it til the morning after  
No don't say a prayer for me now  
Save it for the morning after:_

Yes, it was disappointing not to find yourself next to the one you had made love to the previous night. But, Stacy said not to get attached. I guess this is what she meant by that, Lita told herself. She knew better than to think Randy might actually stay. At the same time, she'd be lying if she said she didn't secretly hope that he would. She couldn't help but think about him.

Randy felt terrible for leaving her that morning. The love he had made to her was incredible, but it was more than that this time around. More than he was willing to admit. He kept saying to himself that she just needed to get over Matt. That she used him, like he used her. But the thought wouldn't digest. He decided to drown his thoughts out by working out in the weight room.

"Look at you today," his friend Batista commented, now joining him. "You're lifting like a maniac. What's up?"

"Alot."

"What does that mean?"

"I had Lita last night."

"Now way. Was she any good?"

"Real good."

"So, what's the problem?"

Randy stopped lifting, allowing himself to breathe.

"I'm in with love her."

Batista gave him a strange look. Those words had never surfaced before from him.

"Ok. So, are you two like an item now, or what?"

"No."

"Why? Did she dump you already?"

"I left her in the morning."

Batista sighed. He had a feeling that was the case. It wasn't the first time and maybe not the last time he thought Randy would do that.

"Why didn't you stay?"

"Because I'm scared to stay, Dave. I'm scared that I might become what Matt Hardy is to her now. I'm scared I might break her heart--that I might hurt her. And that she'll seek out someone else to have sex with to deal with her problems. I never want her to go through that again."

Batista put down his weights and looked at his friend solemnly.

"Randy, you can't punish yourself either, bro. I know how you feel every time you sleep with a girl and have to leave her. Lita's not the only one hurting here. You are too. So, if you love her, stay. End both of your pains."

_:"Save your tears, 'cause I'll come back"  
I could hear that you whispered as you walked through that door  
But still I swore  
To hide the pain, when I turn back the pages  
Shouting might have been the answer  
What if I cried my eyes out and begged you not to part  
But now I'm not afraid to say what's in my heart:_

Lita waited for her train to arrive. Working for the WWE would always be a constant reminder of Matt and now, Randy. There was no way she could possibly move on as long as she worked in that company. She sat on her suitcase and cried silently, feeling the rumble of a subway train beneath her feet.

"All aboard! The train is about to arrive!"

Lita wiped away her tears and gathered her things, ready to get on board. She handed her ticket to the attendant.

"You're Lita!"

"Yes?"

"Oh my God! I am your biggest fan!"

She composed a smile as best as she could. The train attendant noticed her sadness and didn't bother asking her for an autograph. "I'm sorry, I have a letter here for you."

"For me?"

"Yeah, someone left it here for you. They said not to let you on board until you read it."

Lita opened the envelope containing the letter: "To answer your question, I have no shame. Not anymore. I love you."

Lita folded the piece of paper slowly, not exactly sure what this meant.

"Randy? No, it can't be."

She opened the piece of paper again and read it.

"Lita!"

She turned around quickly and saw no one. Nothing but a large crowd of people. This must be my mind playing games with me, she thought. This is me hoping Randy will come running to me, she thought. She reached for her bag again. But then, she heard someone whistle. She looked toward the incoming train and dropped her bag. There he was! Randy Orton hung off the door rail to the train and waved to her. The train approached her and he stepped off to join her. Lita wrapped her arms around him and cried.

"You came for me...!"

He held her gently and nodded.

"I want to stay."

Lita pulled away and looked into his warm eyes.

"I want you to stay."

Randy smiled, tucking away a strand of red hair behind her ear.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

_:Save a prayer til the morning after...  
Save it til the morning after...:_


End file.
